


为你痴狂

by flyingmax



Series: Savior Of The Broken, The Beaten, And The Damned [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bucky is Secretly a Huge Sap, Confused Clint Barton, Confused Tony, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Robot Invasion, Secret Relationship, Skinny!Steve, Sort Of, Steve Doesn't Take Anyone's Shit, The Avengers have no Sense of Privacy, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but it's for a good cause, fighting robots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: “James有个秘密。”一切因此而起，Tony却不知道自己到底想不想知道结局。或者冬日战士绝对是：- 炒鸡狠辣的人- 炒鸡不爽的人（尤其是在早上起床后没喝咖啡时）- Tony烧干脑浆也想象不到的技艺高超之人- 灰常注重隐私而且神秘兮兮的人- 总之，就是炒鸡令人汗毛倒竖的人啦！同时，冬日战士绝对不是：- 会打情骂俏的人- 人见人爱，花见花开的人（拜托你不是吧？）- 婆婆妈妈的人- 浪漫情种小暖男- 会脸红害羞，舌头打结的大颗呆





	为你痴狂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’m A Fool For You Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786740) by [BlackUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn). 



> 嗨！本宝再次出现了。这次又带来了甜文一枚。本文是之前《精诚所至，金石为开》的续篇，没看的各位建议先去看一下那一篇哈。本文同时也是Savior Of The Broken, The Beaten, And The Damned系列的第二篇，还有一篇尚在翻译中，我会尽快弄好发上来的。  
> 再次感谢原作BlackUnicorn的授翻。也希望大家喜欢，并不吝点赞和留言。再次感谢大家！

“James有个秘密。”才一走进复仇者大厦的公共厨房，Natasha便开口说道。而此时正各自捧着一杯咖啡坐在桌边的Tony和Clint听了这话则有志一同的抬起了头。

“那哥们儿可是前任刺客，有秘密还算稀奇吗？”Tony一边开口回道，一边暗地里希望James童鞋不在附近，不然可就要大事不妙了。

说起来，James–代号冬日战士–可真算得上是Tony这辈子见过的最注重隐私的人了。以至于任谁都不清楚他的底细，甚至连神盾局都是如此。

所有人只知道他的名字叫做James Barnes，大约二十来岁（谁也找不到出生证来判断他的年纪），他拥有高于常人许多的力量与速度；会说十多种语言；他曾经是全球最顶尖的刺客，而后他叛离了九头蛇，并几乎将他们赶尽杀绝。

没有人知道他的身世过往，也没人有那个胆子问，因为他是那种只拿一卷卫生纸都能找出八种方法干掉你的人。

一年前，在那场著名的纽约大战打得难解难分时，他就那么凭空出现并扭转了战局，然后便留了下来，现在则成了复仇者–世上最强英雄™–的一员了。

如今他还很给面子的有秘密了耶。

“Stark说得没错。你怎么突然对这种事这么上心了？”Clint问。

“没什么，我就是喜欢探问这些事罢了。”Natasha说着耸了耸肩，摆出一副此地无银三百两的模样。

“那你的意思是：你，Natasha Romanoff，超屌的俄罗斯间谍，居然查不出别人的秘密来？”Tony调侃她道，“我可真是惊得瞠目结舌了。”

一句话立即引来了对方的两道眼刀，Tony不禁暗骂自己不长眼的作死，真是的，周围都是前间谍、前刺客一类的人，想长命百岁都难啊。

“说得好像你对Barnes从他的卧室窗户溜出大厦这件事全然无感似的。”

“他什么?!”

“我就说你不知道吧！”

“怎么会？什么时候啊？为什么呀？”

“我也不知道呀，Tony童鞋。所以我才打算一探究竟啊。你就说你愿不愿意帮忙吧？”

女士们先生们，就这样，‘WS行动’诞生了。

 

* * *

 

  
寒光闪闪的金属手臂，森森然的瘆人目光，以及床底下堪比兵工厂的武器收藏（这个可是Tony很不幸的亲眼所见滴），这一切都让James Barnes格外令人闻风丧胆，除此之外就是，作为杀手的职业病–疑神疑鬼到极点。

所以入驻复仇者大厦才不过一个礼拜，James不但找到了绕过Tony那套超牛逼的安保系统的方法，更是把他那个楼层上所有的监控镜头和麦克风全数端掉，任Tony用尽浑身解数都没法让它们再度工作；另外他还以毫无章法可寻的方式从各处随意进出大厦；他甚至自己购买自己的一应吃喝用度，而且从不会重复使用同一家商店。这一切实在令人抓狂。

当然这也让达成‘WS行动’的目标变得难上加难了。

第一次的时候，当James在下午五点离开大厦时Clint原本打算伺机跟踪他的，结果却在人群中把James跟丢了，第二次和第三次他也同样无功而返。

第四次换Natasha尾随James，所有人都以为这一次肯定万无一失了…结果却还是铩羽而归。Natasha最后被甩在了一群玩宾果游戏的老太太团里，而James则再度消失得无影无踪。

Tony想去黑他的电脑和手机，可一番折腾后却还是两手空空，现在大家总算明白了为什么冬日战士在为九头蛇效命时还曾被称为‘幽灵’。他真的是来无影去无踪，甚至连Natasha这样的人物都无法望其项背。

“直接问问他不就结了吗？”有天晚上吃披萨的时候Clint忽然问道。

“Clint童鞋，不是谁都有胆直接找冬日战士问话的。”

“问我什么？”

“哦，嗨James。”

James和Thor站在厨房门口，他只是双目微眯就登时让Tony担心自己会不会在晚餐桌前血溅当场了。

“问我什么？”James重复道，这一次口气里明显多了一抹冷硬。

Tony不得已向一旁的Clint投去了一个无助的求救目光，而对方回给他的目光则表达着明确得不能再明确的意思了：‘那个，很高兴曾经认识你，你自求多福吧’，然后那家伙就赶快转头去啃披萨了。

“我们都在说你是不是有什么秘密。”Tony忍不住和盘托出了。

“那又怎样？”

“哦，你懂的…好奇嘛。”自己居然还没挂，可喜可贺。

“那又怎样？”

“呃–那个…我是想…团建嘛…”  _what the fuck呀，Stark童鞋?!_

“没有。”说完，冬日战士SAMA便转身离开了厨房，要么是回他的楼层了，要么就是去从事他的秘密活动了。

“你所谓的秘密为何物啊，钢铁之人？”Thor有些迷惑的问。

“James有个秘密。”Tony重复着Natasha几天前说过的话。

“这又有何问题？”

“我们也不清楚，Thor。所以这才叫秘密嘛。”

“为何冬日武人会向友人隐瞒秘密呢？”Thor更加迷惑的追问。

“问得好。”

 

* * *

 

  
两天以后，Clint报告说偷听到James和一个叫‘Wilson’的人通电话，但还没听到什么，James童鞋便举枪朝着屋顶一通狂射，逼得躲在通风管里的Clint只能做战术性后退。

而这一天，所有的复仇者成员都破天荒的齐聚在大厦里，一同享用周日早午餐。James一如既往地坐在那儿喝着他的黑咖啡，可Tony的眼神却总是往人家脖颈上那个小小的瘀痕上瞟，脑袋里还不停的冒出一个赛着一个二逼的想法，比如‘你是跟吸尘器干了一仗吗？’。呿，对吼… _别了吧，Tony，你还是别了吧_ 。

“看见什么有趣的东西了吗，Stark？”James连眼皮都没抬的问，Tony闻言赶紧别开了眼，“没有没有。”

“那就好。”一句话明明说得那么轻描淡写，可怎么听着就那么让人汗毛倒竖捏？

“你今天有什么安排吗，James？”看到James将咖啡杯放进洗碗池后转身要往外走，Natasha出言问道。

“我还真有安排。”

半个小时以后，四位复仇者一起涌上了纽约市的大街，尽量保持低调地跟踪着他们的队友。他们尾随James来到一家小店买了一瓶爱尔兰威士忌和一包香烟，然后他上了地铁，这一路上James和一个小老太太聊得热火朝天的样子让几个人看得几乎想撞墙，下了地铁后他们又一路走回了始发站，Tony真的觉得James领着他们满城跑其实是在寻他们开心。在去了一趟咖啡馆后，James才终于来到公园的长椅上坐下来，一边喝着饮料一边抽烟，然后–

“他他妈的跑哪儿去了？”Clint懵圈的问。

刚刚一大波欧洲游客路过，挡住了他们的视线也就半分钟的功夫，James转眼就没影儿了，只留下了一个贴了报事贴的咖啡杯。

_看你们有没能耐找到我喽_

_WS_

“尼玛！”

 

* * *

 

  
讲真，他们绝对没把这件事就此放下不管，真没有。只不过银河系恐怖袭击事件确实要比这件事棘手多了…比如说，现在正有一大群机器人在城里大肆破坏。

 _“我真是够了，外星人入侵干嘛总是先拿纽约市开刀啊？”_ 鹰眼在通讯器里咒骂， _“就好像咱在自由女神像上挂了个‘拜托，往这儿来’的招牌似的。”_

Tony听了也深感同框。自从齐塔瑞军队大举进犯之后，几乎每隔一两个月就会出点这样那样的小规模事件，而且每回都在纽约市。长此以往，大伙儿已经疲了，这边儿复仇者们一边儿跟不断涌上来的机器人打得热窑一般，同时还要尽可能的把城内的损失降到最小；那边儿市民们则该干嘛干嘛，对于眼前星球大战般的场景熟视无睹。

 _“你还是先集中精神先处理掉时代广场上的那批敌军吧，Barton，别逼逼了。”_ 黑寡妇吼道，Tony眼看着她优雅的从机器人间闪转腾挪，飞快地扯掉它们身上的线缆，待它们起火爆炸的功夫，她早已转身对付新来的对手了。

一切都进行得很顺利。

看来他们总算控制住了事态，只要专心把剩下的机器人都处理掉就万事大吉了。Thor像抡棒球棍一样挥舞着喵喵锤左右开弓；黑寡妇基本上是在机器人堆里玩跑酷；鹰眼和冬日战士互飚起了狙击功力；Tony则一边大秀飞行技巧一边把那些玩意儿从天上轰下去。

一切都很顺利。

然后就出事了。

_“Блядь！”_

Tony虽听不懂这个词是啥意思，但也能猜出个大概了，因为紧接着中央车站便在剧烈的爆炸中被夷为平地，连带着把浓厚的烟尘、残骸以及钢铁侠一并炸上了天。

Tony费力地想要坐起身子，他的耳朵被爆炸震得嗡嗡作响，周围满是尖叫着四处躲藏的人群。

 _“钢铁侠，回话。”_ 他听见Natasha在耳边大叫，可他却动弹不得。 _“钢铁侠，快回话。”_

_“Stark！”_

“我没事。”Tony费了半天劲总算把头盔上的面具打了开来，本想深吸一口气，结果被浓重的烟灰呛得一通猛咳。

 _“没事个锤子！你他妈在哪儿呢？”_ James照旧不爽的问道。

“哪儿热闹奔哪儿呗，Barnes，哪儿热闹奔哪儿。”

 _“待着别动。”_ 靠，这种死命令谁敢违抗啊？

“先生…Stark先生，你还好吗？”一双蔚蓝色的眼睛出现在他面前。

“好的不得了。”Tony咬着牙说道。

_“不敢苟同，先生，我探测到您身上有多处浅表伤。”_

“住嘴啦，JARVIS。”

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”蓝眼睛问道，完全没把他盔甲里那个碎碎念的声音当回事。

“我想来杯小酒喝喝。”

 _“我强烈反对您这个想法，先生。”_ JARVIS很不给面子的说道，蓝眼睛则强忍住笑意，“我附议。”

听到不远处传来的骚动，Tony立刻明白自己的队友已经赶到了。“Tony，”Natasha在他身边跪坐下来，“要不要给你找个大夫看看？”

“我没事，就是几处小磕碰而已。”

“上回你也是这么说的，结果你玩儿了个脑震荡外加折了三根肋骨。”Clint很好心的补刀。

“钢铁之人，你确需好自珍重。”

“真心谢谢了，Thor大银…谁让咱这儿老招外星人轰炸呢。”Tony一边嘟囔一边小心翼翼的从战甲里爬了出来。除了脑袋巨疼，左手还哆嗦个不停以外，他看起来倒还真没啥大事儿。他环顾四下，现场已经挤满了前来救险的消防员、急救员和热心市民，这时他才想起了身旁站着的蓝眼睛。他个子很矮，不仅矮，还瘦小枯干的，一头金发垂在额头上，右眉梢上方凝着一块血痂，嘴唇也破了，不过这些看起来都像是几天前的旧伤了。

“你怎么样？没什么事吧？”他问道，对方点了点头。“我没事，谢了。”他说着对Tony露出一抹浅笑，转身才刚要离开，整个人却定住了，一双眼睛死盯着Tony身后。

Tony见状急忙转身想看看自己身后有什么，他第一眼看见的却是正朝他们走过来的James–不过此刻他的注意力却全然不在自己队友的身上，“Steve？”他难以置信的问道。

“嘿，Buck。”蓝眼睛–Steve童鞋–露出一朵牲畜无害的笑容，而James（ _Buck？这叫名字吗？_ ）则一脸要生吞活剥了谁的神情，越过其他复仇者径直向他走了过去，“哦，不不不，你休想用‘嘿，Buck’这种屁话糊弄我。”他怒冲冲的吼着冲到Steve面前–而对方居然站在原地没动窝儿？

_这是啥情况？_

“我能跟你解释清楚的–”Steve说着深吸了一口气，“–你消消气听我说完嘛。”

这一句话当场就让冬日战士彻底气炸了肺。“你特么到底玩儿的 _哪一出_ 啊，Rogers?!”他大吼起来，“我对你就只有一个要求。 _就一个！_ 别。做。傻。事！我让你出去躲几天是有原因的！”

Tony灰常确定要是自己把冬日战士SAMA惹成这幅德行，那他现在早就屁滚尿流的逃离国境了，可这个家伙，Steve，这个名不见经传的小人儿却昂首挺胸，同样火冒三丈的怼了回去：“我留下来也是有原因的好吧！”他大声嚷道，“你没资格对我呼幺喝六的，Barnes。我想呆在纽约我他妈就呆！”

“就算把小命儿送了也呆吗?!”

“我这不是没死吗？”

“这不是重点好吗，Stevie！”

两个人此刻已经针尖对麦芒了。虽说是膀大腰圆力拼瘦小枯干，可是Tony却觉得这俩实在是分不出伯仲， _次奥_ ，Steve虽然瘦得皮包骨头，但人家的那股气势可真不是盖的。

“那你倒说说看，Bucky，什么才是重点？”Steve满眼挑衅的看着冬日战士，James则只能呆愣的瞪着他，搜肠刮肚了老半天却找不出半句反驳的话来，过了半晌他终于气急败坏地低哼一声然后便整个人压了过去。见此情景，Tony一开始真的以为James要动手爆揍那小子了，他动是动了的，只不过动的是嘴。他栖身过去，一下子摄住了Steve的双唇。

_WHAT？_

Tony回头看了看众队友，他们脸上的讶异可说与他不相上下，而当那两只开始又搂又抱又舌吻又娇吟的时候，所有人的神情也跟着从惊讶变成了惊吓了，可那两只却旁若无人的热吻了老半天才终于分开，“你可真特么够混球的，”James喘息着说道，“你要是有个万一，Stevie，我怎么–你让我怎么–”

“我懂，我都懂的，”刚刚的剑拔弩张这时早已没了踪影，Steve更加用力地拥着对方。“对不起，可我这不是好好的吗Buck。我这不是全须全尾的嘛。”说完他又在James的菱唇上轻啄了一下，“蠢蛋。”

两个人深情凝望着彼此的场景看得Tony一愣一愣的，他从来没想到自己有生之年能看到James如此…温柔的一面。他那两只质地不一的手宛如捧着世间至宝一般捧着Steve的脸颊，可最打动人的却是他此时的目光。那双眼眸中写满了深湛的信任、担忧和…爱意。

“咳咳，”Tony清了清嗓子，“不好意思打断一下下哈…呃，这特么到底啥情况啊？”

闻言，Steve这才从James面前转过身来望向其他的复仇者，脸上洋溢着明朗的笑容，“对吼，抱歉抱歉，”他说着伸出手去，“我叫Steve Rogers，是Bucky的男朋友。”

“Bucky。”Tony一脸懵逼的咕哝道，一旁的Clint也不明所以的小声问：“男朋友？”

“对啊，”Steve点点头，对James射过来的那两道带着‘你敢说就要你好看’意味的暗黑目光丝毫无感，“他的全名叫James Buchanan Barnes。”

“可说呢…”Tony继续呈懵逼状，James的杀人目光则大有愈演愈烈的趋势了，但Steve依旧笑容可掬。“那个…你们俩怎么认识的？”

“我跟人打架时他替我解了围，所以我就收留了他。”Steve说着耸了耸肩，好像在被一个前九头蛇超级刺客救了以后收留人家是一件再正常不过的事似的。

“说到打架，”James忽然开口，目光如炬的盯着Steve，“你的嘴唇是怎么回事啊？”

“呃–我…摔的？”Steve有些理亏的答道，James闻言，一边的眉梢翘起老高。“这回真不能怪我嘛，Buck，天地良心，”Steve赶紧补充道，“有个男的抢了一个女的的包，你让我怎么办嘛！”

James哭笑不得的呻吟一声，无话可说的摇了摇头。

“你经常跟人家打架啊？”Clint问。

“也没有啦，”Steve才开口就立刻引得James无奈地大笑出声–Tony这么长时间以来还真从没见过冬日战士露过笑脸–“我可不敢苟同啊，”他说道，“我认识你的这五年里，敢问有哪个礼拜您没义愤填膺的跑出去维护社会的公平正义啊？”

“呃…”

“我就说嘛。”

“等等–五年?!”Clint张目结舌的问，一旁的Tony则深感同框。这简直… _代志大条_ 啊。Tony只觉自己的三观瞬间在眼前崩塌。

“好伐。”Steve无奈的耸了耸肩，Tony已不知自己该不该在此处晕倒了。

 

* * *

 

  
总之，事情是酱紫滴：

冬日战士，本名James Buchanan Barnes，自从1984年3月10日出生起便隶属于九头蛇，并在此后的23年一直为这个秘密组织效命，但他最终叛离了组织并将它们位于俄罗斯的总部夷为平地。

他随后逃往美国，并在华盛顿特区遇到了Steven Grant Rogers，一个穷困潦倒、身材瘦弱却正义感爆棚的艺术系学生，他很好心的收留了他。他二人间便产生了罕有的友情，这种情谊则渐渐发展成了罕有的爱恋，而Steve更是在挚友Sam Wilson的帮助下教会了Bucky如何做一个独立自主的人。

一年以前，Steve提出想要搬回到故乡布鲁克林生活，Bucky于是跟着他回到了这里，不久后齐塔瑞大军便入侵了纽约市，从而促使冬日战士近十年来在美国本土再度现身，并随后加入了复仇者联盟。

 

* * *

 

  
在讲述整个故事的过程中，Steve和James– _Bucky_ –不时便会向对方投去极为柔情且无比亲密的眼神，还不停的互相斗嘴、调情，弄得Tony的脑袋瓜儿频频宕机，眼前这个全新的冬日战士形象和他已熟识了一年的那个人完全的不搭嘎嘛。 _次奥！_

因为冬日战士绝对是：  
\- 炒鸡狠辣的人  
\- 炒鸡不爽的人（尤其是在早上起床后没喝咖啡时）  
\- Tony烧干脑浆也想象不到的技艺高超之人  
\- 灰常注重隐私而且神秘兮兮的人  
\- 总之，就是炒鸡令人汗毛倒竖的人啦！

同时，冬日战士绝对不是：  
\- 会打情骂俏的人  
\- 人见人爱，花见花开的人（ _拜托你不是吧？_ ）  
\- 婆婆妈妈的人  
\- 浪漫情种小暖男  
\- 会脸红害羞，舌头打结的大颗呆

然而在遇到Steve以后，一切逻辑就彻底乱套了，因为在Steve看来，Bucky就是那个特立独行的存在。

**Author's Note:**

> 文内俄语翻译（抄原文）：
> 
> Блядь = Fuck


End file.
